OBJECTIVES: (1) Studies of the effect of membrane modulation with cholesterol, lidocaine, amphotericin B, etc., on ADCC. (2) Work on the isolation of the genes for IL-1 and IL-2. (3) Studies of biochemical mechanisms of macrophage activation for cytotoxicity. (4) Investigation of molecular mechanisms involved in chemoattraction of lymphocytes by lysophosphatidylcholine.